


Rosary Sonata

by rosexwald



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But also, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, can you belive it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/rosexwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the relationship of three, it's not always easy to share affection equally.<br/>Kanae is a little jealous as he feels left out, and thoughts of a way to get his lovers' attention.<br/>Tsukiyama and Kaneki see through his little scheme, and are determined to make him feel more appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Fic title "Rosary Sonata" was inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VcG5SayxP0">a series of sonatas for violin, composed by Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber</a>. You can purify your souls with this after reading my fic.<span class="small"></span></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adagio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiningIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningIce/gifts).



“I’m cold.” Kanae pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as a little shiver ran through him, “Can I wear your sweater, Kaneki-san?”

“Um, yea. Sure.” Kaneki was a little surprised by the request, since the young ghoul would always pick on his taste when it came to clothing; and moreover it wasn’t even that cold in the room. But he didn’t question it. Kanae was so skinny, perhaps he was just getting cold easier.

He pulled the sweater over his head, being left in a simple white t-shirt, and he handed it to Kanae, “There you go, I hope you’ll be warmer soon.” he flashed him a genuine smile, met with Kanae’s own, sheepish one.

Green was not his colour really, and he doubted that he will look good in it, but at least he would _smell_ good.

“Thank you.” Kanae mumbled nonetheless, putting the sweater on. It was too big for him, slightly baggy on his lean form, since Kaneki was more muscular than him. This perhaps made him look even worse in it than its ugly colour. But it will have to do.

“Your hair is living its own life, _mon cher_.” Tsukiyama ran his hand through Kaneki’s white strands, awkwardly messy and pointing every direction.

“Its because of the sweater. Static electricity.” Kaneki chuckled, trying to flatten his hair down.

This right there was what pushed Kanae into wearing Kaneki’s ugly sweaters. He was, to say the least, a little jealous, of the affections that Kaneki was receiving from Shuu. Not that he wasn’t getting his own fair share from both of them… but still. Tsukiyama never told him that he smells desirable, while he was commenting on Kaneki’s smell and taste so often. The young ghoul felt a bit left out. His master and Kaneki had something of their own, this little smell fixation they shared, and Kanae was jealous. And he was putting so much effort to give his own attention and affection to both of them equally.

This was simply unfair.

And so, wanting to become part of this, Kanae started ‘borrowing’ Kaneki’s clothes. He thought of this idea couple of weeks earlier, on one evening when the three of them were going out to the opera. By accident, Kanae took Kaneki’s scarf from the hanger in the hallway, and the moment he wrapped it around his neck, he instantly recognized the half ghoul’s prominent smell. It was so simple, but genius.

Since then, the boy would ‘forget’ (on purpose, obviously) his jacket, on the day he knew it will rain, so that Kaneki could offer him his own to wear. Or he would suddenly get cold, so that he would get his sweater. One time he even spilled coffee on himself, so that Kaneki would give him his vest, to cover the ugly stain on Kanae’s favourite, lilac shirt. His pouty face and glassy eyes worked on Kaneki every time without fail.

And it would always have to be Kaneki’s clothes, because the half ghoul may have been more toned, and broader, but they were nearly the same height. Even though Tsukiyama was perfectly gallant, and offered his own jackets and shirts to poor Kanae, the boy would always complain that his clothes are ridiculously big on him, so long that they reached past his bottom, with sleeves hanging over his hands. Such simple plan, but it was working perfectly. Kaneki’s clothing was leaving his smell lingering on Kanae's skin, the smell that Tsukiyama adored.

And this was worth wearing even the ugliest sweaters.

Sitting on the sofa between Kaneki and Shuu, Kanae leaned towards his master, curling up against him suggestively. This didn’t escape Kaneki’s attention, who actually was suspecting something for a while. That was just too many coincidences involving sharing his clothes with Kanae. Not that he minded, but it was just odd. Again, the boy would always made fun of his style, and recently he seemed to be wearing his clothes more often than his own.

But Kanae didn’t see the questioning raise of Kaneki’s eyebrow, as Tsukiyama graced him with a kiss to his forehead, and that made him content and happy. And it only proved his theory, that wearing Kaneki’s smell gets him more attention.

 

**-**

 

On the same evening, as they were getting ready to sleep, Kanae was the last one to take a shower. Toweling himself dry, the boy wiped the steamy mirror with his hand, feeding his ego as he admired his own reflection.

With a pleased smile, he ran a hand through his violet hair, curling the fringe behind his ear, and giving the boy on the other side of the mirror a flirtatious look. That was the one bad habit he learned from Tsukiyama, own reflection could distract him for a very long time. He knew that master Shuu liked his long legs, and Kaneki would always sneak his hands around him to knead his bottom, so that was probably his favourite part. Kanae liked to look at himself, and think what more of his features his lovers might like, trying to figure out ways to emphasize them.

As this little ritual was over, the boy pulled on his sleeping shorts (the length, barely to the middle of his thigh, would expose his legs nicely, and the fabric, shiny satin, was sure to envelop his round ass perfectly), and then he reached for the shirt, before a piece of clothing hanging on the back of the bathroom door caught his attention. Kaneki’s white t-shirt. He wore it today, so it must have been positively dripping with his scent…

Pleased with himself for being so clever, Kanae left the bathroom in Kaneki’s slightly too big t-shirt, cloud of steam following him through the open door. Once Kaneki saw him, he knew that his suspicions were right.

“Kanae-kun… I was wearing this shirt all day, it’s not really fresh. Are you sure you want to sleep in it?” he asked, curious as to what explanation Kanae will provide for confiscating his clothes yet again.

“I think he looks cute.” Tsukiyama interrupted with a smile, though it was hardly helpful, since he thought Kanae was cute always and in all circumstances.

Kanae didn’t get nervous that his little scheme might be uncovered, he knew how to handle this.

“It feels comfy to wear it… I like it because it’s yours.” the boy put on his most innocent face, draping his arms over Kaneki’s shoulders in a dramatic, little swoon. “Can I please wear it?”

Kaneki wasn’t strong-willed enough to resist Kanae’s long lashes batting at him, and most importantly, the boy’s breathy voice as he pleaded, leaning against him. “Um… I mean, it’s not a problem if you want....” the half ghoul mumbled, knowing that he was cornered.

“Thank you.” Kanae flashed him his most graceful smile, but he was determined to cut the subject off for good. “Can I return the favour _somehow_?” His hand wandered down Kaneki’s chest and stomach, and his fingers danced above the waistband of his sleeping pants. “Hmm?”

What was this thing Kaneki was thinking about again? Something about his clothes…?

Kanae’s hand sneaked behind the fabric, his warm fingers wrapping around his slowly hardening length.

Nevermind what he was thinking.

The young ghoul lowered himself down to his knees, pulling Kaneki’s cock free and pressing his lips against it teasingly. This development of events interested Tsukiyama, who sat at the edge of the bed, chewing onto his lower lips as he observed them.

“Kanae-kun, y-you don’t have to. It’s just a shirt…” Kaneki began, but his voice trailed off quickly, as Kanae’s lips enveloped the plump head of his cock.

He gave him a few, eager sucks, knowing that once Kaneki gets fully erect, he won’t be able to fit his whole, thick member into his mouth. So as he felt him growing, he managed to swallow him to the base a few times, before it became too much. Kaneki’s hand buried in Kanae’s violet hair, resting gently against the back of his head, and he helped him establish a nice rhythm, pushing him forward weakly.

Maybe Kanae was a bit jealous, but it’s not like he couldn’t understand master Shuu’s fascination. Kaneki tasted wonderfully, he was simply so delicious. Humming softly around the thick member, Kanae tilted his head slightly to the side, to glance over at Tsukiyama. He knew that with his lips reddened, and cheeks flushed excitedly, he looked very desirable, and he wanted master Shuu to see him like this.

And yes, Tsukiyama was looking indeed. With his pyjama pants pulled down to his knees, and hand wrapped around his own cock, he seemed to be devouring Kanae with his hungry eyes. _Good_.

Bobbing his head between Kaneki’s legs, the young ghoul’s breath grew heavier. Both the feeling of hot, throbbing cock in his mouth, and the sight of Tsukiyama pleasuring himself while watching them, made his heart pound madly in his chest. His jaw started getting numb, but he hardly cared. This was so good… Kanae loved being the centre of attention, especially in such delightful circumstances.

Swirling his tongue around the glans, Kanae pulled back, and dipped his head further down between Kaneki’s legs, mouthing at his testicles. The half ghoul let out a moan, taking a hold of his cock and stroking it slowly as Kanae sucked and licked at the soft sack. Both Kaneki and Tsukiyama were breathing heavily and loudly by now, and it was like music for Kanae’s ears. The boy relished in it, knowing that it’s all because of him, as he eagerly dragged his tongue up Kaneki’s shaft, and sucked at the head, drinking the pearly drop of precome that gathered at the tip.

It wasn’t long before Kaneki felt himself reaching the peak, it was hard to resist while looking down at such pretty face swallowing his cock. And then there was Tsukiyama, nearly losing his senses as he pumped himself on the bed, whimpering helplessly. God, why did they have to be so insanely attractive? At this rate, Kaneki could never last long…

With a tug at Kanae’s hair, Kaneki yanked his head back, his erection slipping from between the boy’s lips. Few more strokes with his hand, and he climaxed, shooting thick ribbons of sperm right onto Kanae’s tongue, as he waited with his mouth opened willingly. Tsukiyama’s breathy moans followed soon after, as he spilled himself into his own palm.

Kanae swallowed what he was given, licking his lips with a hum of appreciation. Kaneki really tasted good. On his hands and knees, he crawled towards the bed, gripping Shuu’s wrist and bringing his hand to his mouth. He licked his release off of his fingers, sucking them into his mouth one at the time, his eyes fixed on Shuu’s own for the whole time provocatively, making the older ghoul mumble some praises or prayers in Italian underneath his breath.

When he was finally satisfied, he stood up, and stretched satin of his shorts revealed without a doubt, proudly standing erection of his own. This wasn’t neglected even for a second, and soon enough Kanae was lying in bed, squeezed between Tsukiyama and Kaneki, giggling madly as their hands rushed to get rid of ridiculous shorts.

With Shuu wrapping his hand around his cock, pressing kisses up and down the side of his neck; and Kaneki spooning him from behind, his fingers pushing into his ass, Kanae couldn’t suppress a wide, joyful smile. Yes, he loved being the centre of attention. Tsukiyama stopped his kisses to sniff his skin just above the neckline of the borrowed shirt, their hands still working to bring him pleasure, and succeeding. Clenching around Kaneki’s fingers, the boy came with a cry, clutching at Tsukiyama’s shoulders and burying his face in his chest.

 

**-**

 

Kanae was fast asleep in his lovers’ arms, snoozing already as Tsukiyama gently licked his release off his stomach. He could just wiped it with a tissue, but obviously he couldn’t help himself. Kaneki played with a violet strand of the boy’s hair, twisting it around his finger lazily. He listened to Kanae’s breath, even and calm, and then pressed a kiss to his cheek, to see if he will stir. Only then, being sure that the young ghoul is peacefully asleep, he decided to speak with Tsukiyama.

“You know why he wants to wear my clothes all the time, right?” Kaneki asked in a whisper as Shuu was done with his midnight snack, and pulled the covers over them.

“Because they’re comfy, didn’t he say so?” the Gourmet yawned, draping his arm loosely over Kanae’s waist, his palm resting on Kaneki’s thigh, rubbing it affectionately.

Kaneki sighed, shaking his head, “It’s because of the smell. I was only suspecting, but after tonight, I’m sure of it. He wants to smell like me.”

“Is that so?” Tsukiyama pondered, propping himself on one elbow to better see Kaneki’s face, “But why would this matter to him?”

“I think he might be jealous…” the half ghoul whispered, gentle smile tugging at his lips as he looked down at Kanae, and brushed a strand of hair away from his forehead. “You really are obsessed with my scent.”

Tsukiyama frowned, snuggling a bit closer to Kanae, “But I like his smell too, a lot actually. His European bouquet is really unique… _ah, dolce_ , rich and deep aroma with this sweet southern undertone of Bavarian-”

“Yes, alright.” Kaneki interrupted the poem about all the layers of Kanae’s smell that Shuu was about to recite. “But does he know that? I mean, when was the last time you told him that? Because just yesterday you mentioned my smell like three times. And just moments ago you smelled this shirt while kissing him.”

Tsukiyama blinked, thinking for a moment, and then nearly gasped, “ _Mon dieu_ , I think you’re right.” once again his voice lowered to soft whisper, “That is so cruel of me…” he looked genuinely concerned.

“Also, you and me… we stopped using honorifics long ago, and he still calls me Kaneki-san.” Another good point made Shuu squeal in horror, “ _Ah non, ma petite rose_ … he must feel so left out. This cannot continue, Ken, we have to let him know that we do not push him onto second place.”

“I know, but if we just tell him, he will get all flustered and upset. You know how stubborn he can be, he will insist that he doesn’t know what we’re talking about, and that he just likes to wear my shirts on every occasion possible.” Kaneki sighed, “This is a delicate matter.”  
  
“That is also true.” Tsukiyama agreed, nodding solemnly. But, he knew Kanae long enough to easily figure out how to handle this. His lips twitched in a smile, and he pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead, “Well then, we just have to tell him without telling him.” he spoke enigmatically, but Kaneki seemed to understand, placing a kiss of his own against the same spot where Shuu’s lips were just moments before.

 


	2. Moderato

For the next two or three days, Kanae managed to find excuses to wear Kaneki’s clothes in total of five times. Kaneki and Tsukiyama were exchanging knowing (and conspirational) looks every time the boy did so, plotting silently. Additionally, Shuu was putting extra effort into courting the boy, and smothering with little affections, but it was hard to make him feel more appreciated. Since whenever he could, the young ghoul would wear Kaneki’s clothing, it always looked like that was what was drawing Tsukiyama’s attention.

And Kanae was in a very good mood, confident that his little plan was working. This only made him more determined to come up with reasons why it was absolutely necessary for Kaneki to give him his jacket, sweater, shirt or scarf. Both Kaneki and Tsukiyama found themselves unable to somehow delicately dissuade the boy from thinking that his own smell is not good enough.

In whispered conversations the two of them had, usually late at night, beside peacefully snoozing Kanae, they tried to think of more suggestive way of boosting up the young ghoul’s self-esteem in their relationship. After all, even though at first they thought of this little game of his as quite adorable, it quickly began breaking their hearts. To think that Kanae felt so insecure, and left out… they felt responsible.

“He’s just a kid still, we need to take care of him.” Kaneki murmured, melting a little at the sight of Kanae’s sleeping face, his soft lips forming a small pout.

Tsukiyama, even though keeping his voice hushed, was a bit more dramatic, nearly ready to drop onto his knees and crawl like this all the way to Vatican, to beg forgiveness for neglecting his delicate, beautiful lover. “ _Mon amour_ … I am unworthy of kissing his feet!” he swooned, “We need to give him all the attention, but without your clothes getting credit for this. I don’t know, maybe we have to hide all of them, or better, burn them. You don’t mind walking around naked, right?”

Kaneki gave him a sceptic look, causing Shuu to limply drop against the bed with resignation, “I just want to love him how he deserves it…” he mumbled, nuzzling against Kanae’s neck.

“Me too…” the half ghoul agreed, snuggling closer to the boy as well.

 

They didn’t even notice when they fell asleep, but as the morning came, the sight that greeted their sleepy eyes was Kanae already wide awake, smiling the cutest, biggest, dimpled smile.

“ _Bonjour_.” Tsukiyama smirked faintly, still only half-conscious. Kaneki let out a soft grunt as a form of his own, sleepy ‘good morning.’

“ _Servus_.” Kanae grinned, craning his neck as he pressed brief kisses to their cheeks, “I wanted to go make coffee but you trapped me, and I can’t move.” he giggled, squirming a little.

Indeed Shuu and Kaneki just now noticed that their legs were all tangled, arms draped over each other, and in the middle of all that, Kanae squeezed between them.

“Oh… sorry.” Kaneki slowly took his limbs away, rolling over slightly. But to his big surprise, Kanae reached out with his hands to pull him back closer.

“I don’t mind. This is a very nice place to wake up in.” the young ghoul snuggled against the pillows, closing his eyes with a content sigh. “You two are so comfy…” he whispered dreamily, relishing in this wonderful feeling for a moment longer, before he sat up slowly. “ _Kaffee_. Don’t get up, we should have breakfast in bed.”

And with that, Kanae scrambled out of bed, snatching his hairbrush from the dressing table, and in a light, dance-like step, he left the bedroom, humming a melody underneath his breath.

“Did you see that?” Tsukiyama marveled at Kanae’s change of mood, sitting up and poking Kaneki’s shoulder. He began to understand what was making the boy feel good, and appreciated. When they were together like this, he seemed so happy to just be here with them...

“Yeah… he’s so cute.” the half ghoul blurted out with a blush, propping himself up on his elbows. He felt his slight morning erection twitch excitedly.

“ _Dio mio_ , Ken... focus!” Shuu snapped his fingers, bringing him back to earth, “This is the perfect opportunity. Take off your clothes.”

 

**-**

 

When Kanae came back to the bedroom, his hair all nicely brushed, and a tray with three steaming coffee cups in his hands, both Tsukiyama and Kaneki were naked, casually covering the strategic parts with the duvet.

The boy was still wearing the same soft smile, reflecting in his eyes in a form of a joyful glimmer. “There you go.” he placed the tray on the nightstand proudly, and climbed on the bed, sitting on his heels, “What do you want to eat? Because we still have this leg, and I was thinking…” Kanae’s voice trailed off, and he crooked an eyebrow at his lovers, seeing them not only apparently naked, but also clearly up to something. “ _Was ist los_? You seem giddy…” he questioned, “Are you fooling around without me?” the boy tugged at the covers, peeking to see if they were indeed completely bare.

“ _Au contraire_.” Tsukiyama spoke in a charming voice, “We were waiting for you.”

“Oh?” Kanae’s brows raised even higher, cheeks warming up a little. He glanced from Tsukiyama to Kaneki, and back to Tsukiyama, and to Kaneki again, expecting some kind of further explanation.

But instead, he felt Kaneki’s hands tugging at the buttons of his pyjama top, unfastening them slowly. As the couple top buttons fell open, Shuu knelt on the bed, and leaned towards him, impatiently trying to pull the clothes off, exposing Kanae’s shoulder, and pressing there a kiss, first of many that trailed up the boy’s neck.

Taken by surprise, Kanae couldn’t really focus to put together a coherent sentence, so he just gasped, letting Kaneki’s hand make its way through all the buttons, and push the pyjama top off his shoulders, and down his arms. His warm palms ran along his sides, and as usual, sneaked around his waist to cup his satin-clad bottom. This made Kanae smile again, and his lips parted to let out a breathy sigh, as the half ghoul’s lips attacked the other side of his neck.

“W-Why are you so eager all of a sudden?” the boy questioned quietly. Not that he minded, but that was all very unexpected.

“Because we love you…” Tsukiyama whispered into his ear, catching the soft lobe between his lips.

“Mhm, we just thought it would be nice to remind you.” Kaneki spoke in between open-mouthed kisses he was placing along Kanae’s swan-like neck.

Kanae could not complain. He tilted his head back, exposing more of his skin to his lovers’ kisses, which soon were accompanied by gentle, but oh-so-thrilling, bites and nips. Each of them sent shivers down his spine, pleasant tingling growing in his belly. His slightly trembling palms rested against both of their chests, and slowly made their way down. Left hand traced along prominent rises and falls of Kaneki’s sculpted stomach, while right explored the same path down Tsukiyama’s smooth, toned body.

Swallowing, the young ghoul reached even lower, and his touch was met by two, very hard, and very obvious erections, standing proudly and twitching a little as he caressed them with his fingers. Both Tsukiyama and Kaneki exhaled loudly against Kanae’s neck, closing their eyes as the boy’s palms wrapped around their cocks.

The lazy, slow strokes felt heavenly, and Kanae’s hands moved as if enchanted, in already familiar rhythm. Tsukiyama liked when he rubbed his tip, and Kaneki preferred to be squeezed around the base a little harder. And the boy knew all of this well, giving them just what they liked the most, having learnt the sweet responses of their bodies as if he was playing two different instruments.

That’s why Kaneki and Shuu were finding it so hard to resist, but they had to gather their strong will, as this was not the plan. Not without regret, they guided Kanae to lie back on the bed, and he let go of them with a disappointed whine.

“Shh, let us make you feel good.” Kaneki spoke soothingly, “We want this to be all about you.”

Tsukiyama lost his focus for a moment, captivated by Kanae’s angelic look as he rested against the sheets. Porcelain-like skin, the faintest pink blush dusting his cheeks, violet hair spread on the pillows like a halo around his head. Golden square of light from the window rested warmly against the boy’s stomach. Shuu’s heart skipped a few bits.

It was only when Kanae’s beautiful face flinched slightly, and he pressed his head back against the pillows, when Tsukiyama came to his senses. The boy’s reaction was caused by Kaneki’s lips and teeth, nipping at his peaked nipples. Kanae combed his long fingers through the half ghoul’s white hair, squirming underneath him, a few chuckles escaping him in between heavy breaths, as Kaneki’s tongue tickled the sensitive, pink nub.

Tsukiyama’s fingers hooked behind the edge of Kanae’s satin shorts, and he tugged them down, past his hip bones and down along his legs, exposing the boy’s hardening length, framed by soft fluff of hair, of slightly darker, violet shade. This lovely sight never failed to make his breath hitch.

As Kanae’s shorts were disposed of, tossed somewhere onto the carpet, Shuu wrapped his hand around the boy’s calf, and raised his leg, hooking his knee over his shoulder. Tilting his head to kiss Kanae’s knee, he proceeded to drag his lips up the inside of his thigh, peppering his skin with kisses, causing goosebumps to bloom where his lips touched.

Tsukiyama kissing up along his leg, and Kaneki pecking down his stomach, they both wandered slowly towards Kanae’s groin, where his erection awaited eagerly, starting to leak. Kaneki spread the boy’s legs further apart, making room for himself to settle between them, and Kanae found himself splayed on the bed lewdly, with one leg hooked over Shuu’s shoulder, and the other over Kaneki’s.

The blush on his cheeks darkened, and he bit his lip, looking down at both his lovers. Their mouths pressed between his legs almost at the same time, tongues sliding up along his shaft, and Kanae’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, the feeling completely overwhelming. He didn’t even try to suppress a long, loud moan that escaped him as Tsukiyama sucked the tip of his cock between his lips, and swallowed around it; at the same time another tongue lapped at his testicles, and further down to circle his entrance.

Kanae’s palms clawed at the sheets, and he arched his back. Someone’s hands slid underneath his hips to lift them up, for Kaneki’s tongue to have better access to his pink, quivering ass. The movement pushed him even deeper into Tsukiyama’s mouth, the head of his cock hitting back of the older ghoul’s throat. It was making the boy dizzy, so many sensations, so many stimuli at the same time…

Kaneki’s tongue pushed inside him, wet and warm, squirming past the tight right of muscles at his entrance. Instinctively, Kanae pushed back against it, hearing Tsukiyama’s slurping sounds as he drooled around his cock. This really had potential to drive the young ghoul absolutely crazy. It definitely was making him very vocal, back of his hand pressed against his mouth doing little to muffle his desperate, needy cries.

“Ah, Shuu-sama… t-this is so good…” Kanae whimpered, rocking his hips to thrust deeper into the older ghoul’s hot mouth, enveloping him so nicely. Tsukiyama smirked around his twitching member, bobbing his head to swallow him whole. Kaneki’s breath was warm against his sensitive skin, tongue sliding in and out of him, to finally slip away and lap between his asscheeks hungrily.

Tsukiyama pulled back, taking a deep breath and licking his lips as Kanae’s cock slid from between them with loud, obscene _pop_. Kaneki took the opportunity and attached his own mouth to the boy’s erection, licking up the velvety shaft, and sucking around the head a few times, eager to have some of the delicious, bittersweet precome. He and Shuu exchanged a few lazy kisses, as they mouthed at Kanae’s cock in turns, and the boy’s legs trembled, his cries filling the room.

“Kanae…” Kaneki looked up at him, breathing heavily through parted, reddened lips, “We want to make love to you.”

“Y-Yes, yes, please…” Kanae pleaded, writhing as Tsukiyama sucked a hickey on the inside of his thigh.

Pushing himself up on his arms, Kaneki reached to the drawer of the nightstand, retrieving a bottle of lube, and handed it to Shuu who barely managed to stop nipping at every patch of Kanae’s pale skin he could reach. Squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers, Tsukiyama sat up, letting Kanae’s leg slide from his shoulder and fall onto the mattress, and he rubbed his slicked fingers together for a moment to warm up the lubricant.

Kanae tensed a little as one, slender finger pressed into him, but after a moment he exhaled slowly, letting it smoothly slide deeper inside. He felt the mattress dipping next to him, and he turned his head, looking at Kaneki with half-lidded eyes and a dreamy smile. The half ghoul rested next to the boy, propped on one elbow, his other hand rubbing soothing circles over his hip.

“Shuu-sama prepares me…” Kanae whispered, his chest rising and falling heavily as Tsukiyama’s finger moved inside him, soon joined by the second one, “D-Does it mean he will have me first? Or y-you?”

Tsukiyama glanced at Kaneki, leaning over Kanae and pressing a kiss to the boy’s lips, while the two of his fingers buried inside him up to the knuckles. “We would want to try something new today…” he said softly, his fingers crooking and scissoring inside Kanae.

“Hm?” the young ghoul had troubles focusing, feeling completely blissful while both of his lovers paid so much attention to him, kisses being pressed to his cheeks, and neck, and shoulder, and after a moment he closed his eyes, not able to recognize which kisses came from who. But this didn’t matter, they were both so good to him… His hips swayed lazily, pushing onto Tsukiyama’s fingers, feeling them wriggle inside him.

“We both want to have you…” Kaneki explained carefully.

“At the same time.” Shuu finished his sentence as Kaneki paused to nip at Kanae’s earlobe, “Would you like that?”

Kanae’s eyes fluttered open, and he looked at both of them, locking eyes with each for a few seconds, “How?”

Tsukiyama didn’t say anything, just held his gaze as he pushed third finger inside him, which wasn’t something they usually did. Normally two would be enough to prepare the boy, and so Kanae gasped quietly, eyes widening slightly. “But… is this possible? T-This will hurt.”

“We will go slowly. And very, very gently.” Kaneki cupped his cheek, stroking his blush-tinted skin with his thumb, trying to calm him as he saw a glimpse of panic in the young ghoul’s eyes.

“You are both so big…” Kanae’s voice was still uncertain and nervous, but his expression softened a little, and Tsukiyama could feel him relax around his fingers a bit. “How will it fit?”

“I will stretch you slowly…” Shuu cooed, kissing the corner of Kanae’s mouth, “Like with my fingers, I started with one, and now there are three. We will fit if we prepare you nice and slow.”

Kanae hesitated just for a moment longer, whimpering under his breath in little, quiet pants. His ass accommodated Shuu’s fingers so nicely, he barely felt the unpleasant pressure by now, just warmth in his belly and exciting shivers dancing along his spine. They moved within him in a steady rhythm, in and and out, in and out… Gentle, tender hands of his beloved Shuu-sama, fingers of a pianist, dexterous and careful. He knew just how to touch him…

“A-Alight.” the boy nodded, taking a deep breath, “I want both of you.”

Kaneki and Tsukiyama smiled at him, the half ghoul’s smile always reflected in his eyes so beautifully, and Shuu had the prettiest dimples in his cheeks. Those smiles alone took all of Kanae’s doubts away. He trusted them.

 


	3. Allegro

Taking Kanae’s hands, Tsukiyama gently pulled him up to sit on the bed, and then guided him to straddle Kaneki, who rolled over onto his back. Kanae turned his head, glancing over his shoulder at the older ghoul, receiving a reassuring kiss from him, softly pressed to his flushed cheek. Shuu’s hands rested over his waist, guiding him down onto Kaneki’s thick cock.

“Just me for now, alright?” Kaneki spoke quietly, his voice low and soothing. His eyes were calm, and caring, as always. Kanae found himself less nervous when he looked down into them, nodding a bit uncertainly.

The half ghoul’s hands reached out towards Kanae, running down along his sides, and brushing over Tsukiyama’s palms, placed on the boy’s hips. Kaneki cupped his bottom, kneading it in a playful manner to make Kanae smile sheepishly, before he spread his asscheeks apart.

Tsukiyama’s hands pushed him down, and the young ghoul felt the slick head of Kaneki’s cock poking at his entrance, rubbing a few times before the tip finally slipped into him. It felt so satisfying to be filled, and Kanae sighed contently, licking his lips, as his stretched ass sucked Kaneki’s member deeper inside him smoothly.

Lowering himself on his knees, Kanae rested his hands against Kaneki’s chest, feeling it tremble with deep, shaky breaths. His cock was sinking into the boy’s ass slowly, enveloped by his tight heat, and Kaneki didn’t even try to suppress his quiet, breathy moans. To have this beautiful, almost ethereal-looking boy impaled on his thick, throbbing member so eagerly, felt absolutely obscene. Even more so, when Kanae let his sweet and innocent facade drop a bit in such moments.

As soon as Kaneki was buried inside him fully, the young ghoul started to rock his hips, riding him lazily. He bit his lip as a shy, content smile crept onto his lips, his own cock bouncing between his legs as he moved. Kaneki looked really handsome like this. Kanae liked his white hair, because they looked so clean and pure, and he also liked how small his own hands seemed when resting against the half ghoul’s broad, muscular chest.

Tsukiyama knelt on the bed, knees digging into the mattress on both sides of Kaneki’s thighs, as he settled behind Kanae, and wrapped his arms around the boy’s torso, embracing him tenderly. Kanae let his head fall back and rest against Shuu’s shoulder, feeling his toned body press closely to his own. His hard, flushed cock pressed against the boy’s lower back, rubbing between his asscheeks, but nowhere near the entrance yet. Soon Tsukiyama’s hot, heavy breaths started to tickle Kanae’s ear, his cock trapped between their bodies twitching eagerly at the friction.

“Ka- _ah_ … Kaneki…” the young ghoul panted weakly as Kaneki rolled his hips, thrusting up into him. He felt so good and safe, with both of his lovers handling him so gently and lovingly. Shuu’s protective, warm embrace held him upright, and he let himself lean back against his body completely, hand rising to reach up and bury itself in the older ghoul’s indigo hair.

“Does it feel good, _mon petit_?” Tsukiyama asked in a whisper, peppering Kanae’s exposed neck with sweet, delicate kisses. His palms slid down the boy’s stomach, cupping and massaging his length teasingly.

“Mhm, _sehr gut_ …” Kanae breathed, enjoying the slow thrusts of Kaneki’s hips, that were pushing his cock inside him nice and deep.

“I want to make you feel good, too.” Shuu’s voice was low and smooth, clearly meant to be soothing, but it still made Kanae tense a little. Even so, he nodded, letting out a barely audible “yes”, his hand tightening nervously in Shuu’s hair.

Tsukiyama gently pressed a hand between the boy’s shoulder blades, pushing him down to rest against Kaneki’s chest. Kanae leaned forward obediently, sticking out his ass, and feeling Shuu’s heavy erection rubbing against it. The half ghoul wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close, and pressed a tender, reassuring kiss to his lips.

“Don’t worry, we will go slowly and gently, like we promised. Alright?” Kaneki smiled up at him, feeling how madly the boy’s heart pounded in his chest. Kanae only nodded, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Kaneki and Tsukiyama exchanged looks above Kanae’s trembling shoulder. Shuu seemed really concerned, he knew that Kanae was very nervous, and he wished to be as careful and gentle as he could. Kaneki petted the boy’s hair, and started to whisper some sweet nonsense into his ear, giving Tsukiyama a slight nod.

“I’ve got you, Kanae… We won’t hurt you. We love you.” the half ghoul murmured, stroking his violet hair.

Tsukiyama rubbed circles over Kanae’s lower back, slowly moving his hand down between his asscheeks. “It’s just my finger, _mon petit_. Relax.” he said, rubbing the boy’s entrance with his thumb, before he slipped the finger inside, next to Kaneki’s cock, enveloped tightly by Kanae’s tensing muscles.

Kanae shifted a little, holding his breath, but Kaneki’s hand petting him soothingly soon helped him relax, and he exhaled slowly. Kaneki locked his eyes with Tsukiyama’s, silently telling him that he can keep going.

So far it wasn’t that bad… Kanae clutched at the half ghoul’s shoulders, but his touch and words were calming, and Shuu’s finger moved carefully inside him, stretching him leisurely. Just like they promised, there was nothing to worry about. Although it did feel very tight, and he wasn’t sure if he will really fit his other lover inside…

“You’re doing so good, Kanae.” Tsukiyama’s words made him smile against Kaneki’s neck, the praise causing him to arch his back and push against the finger inside him. The boy’s muscles around Shuu’s finger loosened up gradually, and he was now able to move it more freely, stretching the tight hole enveloping Kaneki’s cock.

Eventually, Kanae’s soft cries, muffled against Kaneki’s neck, started to turn into breathy whimpers. His hips twitched a few times, and his fingers unclenched from Kaneki’s shoulders, as the boy visibly relaxed against his half ghoul lover. Kaneki pressed a kiss to the top of Kanae’s head, stroking his hair gently, and he looked up at Tsukiyama with a little nod.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, does it?” Shuu cooed in hushed voice, his finger sliding in and out of the boy’s ass, feeling impatient twitches of Kaneki’s cock.

“No, it’s good…” a purr rumbled in Kanae’s throat, his breath uneven, but calmer.

“Do you think you’re ready to keep going?” his finger crooked a bit inside the boy, and he pressed at the soft flesh that was quivering slightly around it, trying to spread it.

After just a moment of hesitation, Kanae nodded, and then swallowed past the knot in his throat to speak up, “Y-Yes…”

Kaneki could feel how he tensed again, and he immediately started to soothe him. “Kanae, look at me…” he spoke quietly, gently pushing at his shoulder.

Kanae propped himself up slightly, looking down at the half ghoul, who cupped his cheek tenderly. “You’re doing so good. Little rose…” the nickname that was so far only ever used by Tsukiyama, sounded foreign spoken by Kaneki, and it made Kanae blush deeply. “So beautiful…” the half ghoul kept talking, distracting Kanae with little praises and compliments.

Positioning himself behind Kanae, Tsukiyama let his finger slip out of him, and reached for the lube to squeeze some of it onto his hand again. Stroking his cock, he spread the lubricant over his long shaft, rubbing the head to slicken it generously. Guiding himself towards Kanae’s entrance, Shuu took hold of the boy’s hip to steady him, and pressed in slowly.

Kanae’s little gasp soon turned into a pained whimper, as the tip of Tsukiyama’s cock slipped into him, stretching him even more around Kaneki’s member. He tried to help himself relax by taking slow, deep breaths, eyes squeezing shut, but his hands trembled, clawing at the sheets next to Kaneki’s head. It was such a strange feeling, and he already felt so full…

“Shh…” Tsukiyama’s hand caressed the boy’s hip tenderly, and he looked down at Kaneki meaningfully, giving him a soft smile.

Slowly, the head of Tsukiyama’s cock sank inside Kanae, a shudder running through him at the tightness squeezing around him in nervous quivers. Kaneki’s cock was heated, pressed against his own inside their smaller lover as Shuu kept pushing deeper, stopping every couple of seconds to let Kanae adjust.

Even though Kanae tried to be brave, it was becoming too much for him to take. His brow furrowed, and his breath speeded up, frantic and heavy. He didn’t want Kaneki to see, but eventually he couldn’t suppress it anymore and let out a pained cry, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, hanging from his lashes. Chewing onto his trembling lip, the boy choked on little sobs that were making his shoulders shake, hair falling over his face.

Kaneki took his face in both of his hands, curling the violet strands behind his ears, “You’re doing great, Kanae.” He praised, and as tears finally started to run down Kanae’s cheeks, he brushed them away with his thumbs, leaning up carefully to kiss the boy’s damp, rosy-blushed skin. “God, you’re so gorgeous.”

“B-But… but it’s so much.” Kanae whimpered, feeling Shuu’s cock pushing further into him, sliding along the hardness of Kaneki’s thick shaft that throbbed deep inside him. “It’s so much.”

New tears fell down Kanae’s cheeks, and the half ghoul kissed them away tenderly. “Shh, don’t cry. It will feel so good soon. I promise.” One of his hands moved to rub soothing circles at the base of Kanae’s spine, black tips of his fingers drawing shapes over the boy’s smooth skin. Tsukiyama could feel how it made Kanae relax, his cock now almost all the way inside his stretched ass.

“Do you remember your very first time?” Kaneki spoke softly, and the young ghoul nodded, opening his eyes to look down at him. Tears that clung to his lashes dropped when he blinked, falling onto Kaneki’s chest. “It hurt at first, and it felt strange, but then it was good, right?”

“Yes, s-so good…” Kanae smiled weakly at the memory, exhaling slowly as he seemed to be calming down.

“It will be like this now, too. I promise. We both love you, and we want you so much.”

Kaneki’s soothing words seemed to distract the boy from pain, his expression softening, even though his hands were still balled into tight fists, gripping at the sheets. Tsukiyama leaned forward, gently running his hands up and down Kanae’s trembling thighs, and kissing between his shoulder blades, before he brought his lips close to the young ghoul’s ear.

“You are so brave, it’s all in now.” he whispered, his long cock throbbing slightly, buried completely inside Kanae.

“A-Already?” the boy tilted his head to the side, surprised that he really took both of them. He could feel them, hot and hard, all inside him… Dull, burning pain made Kanae’s breath hitch as his muscles clenched, squeezing around their cocks tightly.

“Mhm… We’re going to make a little break now, so you can rest a bit.” Shuu kissed along Kanae’s jaw, soft, feather-light kisses trailing a path to the boy’s still trembling lips.

Corners of Kanae’s mouth twitched up in a smile, and he sighed contently, little purr rumbling in his throat. He caught Shuu’s bottom lip as he kissed him, sucking onto it with a hum. His hands released their grip on the sheets, fingers unclenching, and his palms moved to find their support against Kaneki’s muscular chest. He could feel the half ghouls steady heartbeat underneath his fingers, it was comforting.

Kaneki reached around Kanae’s slim waist, and placed his hands on Tsukiyama’s hips. “Let’s try to move now, alright?” he asked, wondering if it’s not too soon, but Kanae looked down at him with clear eyes, and a dreamy, calm smile, breathing out a “yes”. Violet strand of hair gracefully danced on his forehead, awoken by a nod of his head.

Rolling his hips carefully, Kaneki gripped at Tsukiyama’s sides a little firmer, to guide his movements along with his own. First few thrusts were shallow, they barely even moved, just tried to establish a common rhythm. Kanae’s cheeks warmed up, the feeling of both cocks starting to move together inside him was a little uncomfortable at first. But it was only when Kaneki and Shuu finally found their rhythm, and started to slide out of him, to then push back in unison, that Kanae’s eyes widened, and his mouth hung open.

Each thrust was knocking a cry out of him, and he wouldn’t be able to suppress them even if he tried. The sensation was so much more intense than normally, and it caught the boy off guard, his mind still a bit hazed by his lovers’ sweet, soothing words, when they started pounding into him.

Kanae’s cries mixed with pleasured moans coming from Kaneki and Tsukiyama, their hips rocking together, pushing their cocks into the boy’s ass. It wasn’t easy to keep up the steady rhythm, but they tried not to get too carried away. The feeling of Shuu’s slick member pressing against his own, made Kaneki arch is back above the bed. The movement pushed him deeper into Kanae, and tore another loud, whiny cry from between the young ghoul’s ajar lips.

Tsukiyama tried to distract himself by sucking open-mouthed kisses over Kanae’s bare shoulder, but it was so tight and warm inside him, and Kaneki’s cock was twitching, brushing over his own as they moved… His breath got shaky, hot against the back of Kanae’s neck, his movements turning more erratic.

Eventually, Kanae started to adjust, swaying forth and back with each thrust, finding support against Kaneki’s chest where his hands rested, clawing at his skin that started to glisten with sweat. His eyes fell closed, and gradually, his pained whimpers evolved into breathy moans. Both Tsukiyama and Kaneki relaxed as they felt Kanae starting to move together with them, at first gently, uncertainly, pushing back onto their cocks.

“More…” the word left Kanae’s lips so quietly, barely a whisper, hot and heavy in the air. “M-More, please… So good.”

Shuu leaned back, straightening up, and he looked down at both of their cocks rhythmically disappearing inside Kanae’s ass, sinking into it smoothly now. The sight made him whimper, and he gripped the boy’s hips, his head falling back as she started to move faster. Kaneki picked up his pace quickly, thrusting up into Kanae eagerly, and he reached to take the boy’s hands, lacing their fingers together.

To enjoy this so much, it felt indecent, but Kanae couldn’t deny that he slowly was starting to lose himself, his moans and ecstatic cries far too loud for pure morning air, and dim, calm daylight that surrounded them. He loved everything about this, because it was all about him. He could pleasure both of his loves, they shared, and yet, they didn’t have to share. It was perfect. He even loved the initial pain, because they soothed him through it, kissed him, and complimented him, and loved him…

Gripping at Kaneki’s hands tightly, Kanae sat up, leaning back against Tsukiyama, and rolling his hips to match their movements, even though they were getting more chaotic and frantic now. Shuu’s racing heart was pounding madly against his ribcage, and Kanae could feel it as he their bodies pressed together. His hands on the boy’s hips helped him keep up with their thrusts, gently pulling him down onto their cocks.

But Kanae hardly needed such help by now. Shifting on his knees, holding onto Kaneki’s hands for support, he bounced up and down, riding them both eagerly. Fingers of his right hand slipped from between Kaneki’s own, and he reached back to thread them through Shuu’s hair.

With his free hand, Kaneki caressed the boy’s smooth skin, marveling at his delicate beauty even as displayed so lewdly. His black-nailed fingers grazed the young ghoul’s nipples teasingly, skin around them blooming with goosebumps as they peaked slightly under the touch. Then his hand moved down the boy’s flat stomach, smearing drops of sweat that tickled down his skin to his cute little navel, that Kaneki loved to kiss so much.

Kanae’s cock, being denied the touch so far, was flushed and dripping by now, leaking onto Kaneki’s stomach, forming a small pool of clear precome. When the half ghoul wrapped his fingers around the velvety shaft, stroking feverishly, another obscene cry of pleasure erupted from Kanae’s lips, and the boy shuddered against Tsukiyama, tugging at his hair.

He was so full, his lovers’ cocks entering him deeply, sliding and rubbing against each other within him, and he could feel it.... His muscles were tensing, trying to keep them inside, hot and throbbing, plump heads taking turns to rub at the sensitive spot deep inside him that was making him see stars, and caused his legs to shake underneath him.

“I… I’m g- _ahh!_...” Kanae’s eyes prickled with tears again, but this time because it felt just _so good_ , and it was so overwhelming, and wonderful, and so intense that he could barely stand it. “I’m going to come!” his voice broke at the end, as Tsukiyama’s lips sucked onto his neck, stealing his breath away with hungry kisses, his tongue licking drops of sweat off his skin.

The pressure building up within him released suddenly, washing over his body in a wave of heat. Mouth hanging open, Kanae threw his head back, letting out a strangled cry. His tensing muscles squeezed around his lovers’ cocks, causing them to moan weakly, but it was barely audible above Kanae’s cries that filled their bedroom.

Cheeks flushed, his whole body trembling like a leaf, Kanae came, surrounded by the smell of his lovers’ sweating bodies, and repeating their names until his voice got hoarse. He spilled onto Kaneki’s stomach in sharp, quick bursts, his hips twitching with spasms.

With each breath his body was shaking, the pleasure seemingly neverending, his lovers’ thrusts kept igniting sparks inside him, setting him on fire anew. His face was burning with a blush, drops of sweat tickling as they ran down his warmed up skin, Tsukiyama’s tongue so hot on his neck, their hands warm against his skin, their cocks radiating heat inside him...

Tsukiyama’s hands kept him upright, because his own legs no longer had power to support him. Letting his body weight rest against the older ghoul completely, Kanae swayed there weakly, oversensitive and shaking. Completely powerless and spent, but in bliss… Perfect, utterly satisfying complexion.

Kaneki dragged his fingers over his stomach and chest, gathering Kanae’s come that stained his skin, and he sucked onto them hungrily, humming with appreciation at the wonderful taste. He really could see why Shuu seemed to have urges to write poems about this flavour, rolling over his tongue full of unique, bittersweet tones. Kanae looked down at him, hair clinging to his forehead, falling over his cloudy, tired eyes; and he sighed quietly, seeing the half ghoul drooling around his fingers.

And just then Kaneki came as well, arching his back, and letting his fingers slip out from between his lips, Kanae’s name leaving him together with shaky moans, as if it was the only word he remembered. He caught Tsukiyama’s gaze, observing him intensely over Kanae’s shoulder, and it sent a shudder through him, such vulnerable moment… But he looked back at him without a single blink. He was so beautiful.

Kanae’s breath hitched as he felt Kaneki’s warm release filling him, his cock twitching inside him. Shuu pressed his face into the crook of his neck with a groan, close to the edge himself. They were all feeling this together, each shudder in each fiber of their bodies was shared, the pleasure overwhelming, maddening, sloppy, chaotic, frantic…

Kaneki pressed Kanae’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles and his long fingers, losing his breath, and his senses. Tsukiyama mouthed at his neck, hands clawing at his hips, strong and firm, making him grind down onto his cock until he couldn’t take it anymore and tripped over the edge, tensing as he came inside his smaller lover. Both Kanae and Kaneki cried out together with him, weakly, shakily, breathlessly, helplessly; already spent, but at the same time, not wanting this to end.

Kanae closed his eyes, chewing onto his lower lip, little sobs escaping him with every other breath he took. His head was spinning, and the moment he felt Tsukiyama pull out of him, he dropped limply against Kaneki. Finding support and comfort in the half ghoul's body, the boy whined when he was rolled over onto the mattress. He felt empty and stretched, warm come started to drip from him immediately, leaking over his thighs and onto the sheets. Dull burning was slightly uncomfortable, but his mind was still too unfocused for him to really bother.

But then there were arms around him, pulling him into safe, warm embrace; and lips pressing to his skin, his lips, cheeks, forehead. Soothing, calming, loving… But which kisses belonged to whom? Kanae couldn’t really focus, and his eyelids were so heavy… He wondered briefly, but then decided, that it doesn’t really matter.

 


	4. Rallentando

Resting against the soft mattress, with his still flushed cheek pressed to the cool pillow, Kanae finally managed to steady his breath. His muscles were still trembling from effort, and he didn’t have enough energy to open his eyes just yet. But now, as he was calmer and relaxed, he recognized each kiss and touch without a doubt, and Kaneki’s smell, as the half ghoul embraced him from behind, pressing his strong body against his back.

Tsukiyama’s gentle hands brushed his hair away from his face, and he kissed his forehead, before tenderly nuzzling their noses together. With a little smile, Kanae stretched lazily, and draped his arms over Shuu’s shoulders, pulling him even closer.

“Are you feeling alright?” Kaneki asked in hushed voice, rubbing the boy’s lower back with his palm soothingly, and peppering his bare shoulder with kisses.

“Mhm…” Kanae murmured, scratching Tsukiyama’s back absentmindedly, and he pouted his lips for a kiss. Shuu was more than glad to obey this wish, pressing their lips together with a chuckle.

“Will I get a kiss, too?” the half ghoul teased, propping himself on his elbows, resting his chin on Kanae’s shoulder.

The young ghoul rolled slowly onto his back, raising a hand to rub his eyes sleepily, and he blinked up at Kaneki, “You earned it.” he stated generously, cheeky smirk playing on his lips as he tilted his chin up, offering his soft lips for a kiss.

Kaneki pressed a thumb against the boy’s bottom lip, parting his mouth to kiss him deeply, sneaking his tongue to brush over Kanae’s own. This earned him a content little purr, coming from Kanae as he squirmed on the bed.

“Are you hurting, _mon amour_?” Tsukiyama draped an arm over the boy’s hip, caressing down the curve of his waist to his thigh. His nose pressed to the boy’s neck, and he inhaled slowly. Kanae smelled the nicest when he was like this, sleepy, spent, innocently obscene.

“Just a little.” Kanae breathed in small, tired voice, “But it was good…”

“Do you need anything?” the ghoul asked, and Kanae somehow knew that he would get anything and everything he wished in that moment. And yet, he found himself unable to ask for anything, because he already had all he wanted, and there was not a single thing that could make this moment better.

Or maybe…

“A bath.” Kanae replied, “I would love a bath. And hot coffee. _Bitte schön_.”

“Your wish is my command.” Tsukiyama kissed his nose playfully, and slowly pushed himself to sit up.

“I will make us fresh coffee, it will be quicker.” Kaneki offered, scrambling out of bed as well, which cause Kanae to pout a little, since he was now left alone amongst the sheets.

“Hurry.” the boy complained, pulling the covers over himself. Without his lovers next to him, it got suddenly colder, even though perhaps this was just his impression. Although having such a good view of their naked bodies as they stood up, stretching their sore muscles, was making it a little bit more worth it…

Glancing around the bedroom, both Kaneki and Tsukiyama looked for scattered bits of their clothing to cover themselves. To Kanae’s surprise Shuu pulled on his satin shorts, too small for him, squeezing his bottom awkwardly. Kaneki chose his own underwear, but then he put on Kanae’s pyjama top, just draping it over his arms as he wasn’t even able to button it up over his broad chest.

Kanae observed them with amused smirk, rolling his eyes, “These are too tight for you, you don’t have my figure.”

“Maybe…” Shuu mused, sneaking his hands around Kaneki’s waist and kissing his neck, “But we like to wear them.”

“They smell like you.” Kaneki winked at the boy just before both of them left the room, leaving Kanae buried in the sheets, blushing crimson red to the tips of his ears.

Ah. They knew.

The boy pressed his face against the pillow to hide a silly, wide smile that tugged at his lips.

 

**-**

 

Kaneki came to the bathroom, carrying three cups of fresh, hot coffee; steam hovering above the cups mixing with hot air around him. Kanae and Tsukiyama were sitting in the bathtub, hot water flowing from the tap, enveloping their bodies with bubbles that floated on the surface.

It smelled like Kanae’s favourite bath oil, sweet scent of roses lingering in the air, clinging to their damp bodies. Kaneki felt pleasant tingling in his stomach as he imagined how smooth will be the boy’s skin after this bath.

Kanae was leaning against Shuu’s chest, settled comfortably between his legs, and he tilted his head back as the older ghoul ran his fingers through his violet hair, tying them back so that they won’t get wet. He looked up at Kaneki with a drowsy smile, so casually tempting without even meaning to be.

Placing coffees on the cabinet within their reach, Kaneki striped quickly, and stepped into the water, sitting down at the opposite end of the tub. Kanae moved his legs to make room for him, but as soon as Kaneki submerged and made himself more or less comfortable, the boy put his feet onto his lap.

“You’re such a prince…” Kaneki commented with a sigh, rubbing Kanae’s knee that was sticking out above the water surface.

“I will take that as a compliment.” the boy closed his eyes, resting his back fully against Tsukiyama, his hands placed on the edges of the bathtub, as if he was sitting on a throne in all his dignity.

“I wonder if there were any actual ghoul princes…” Shuu murmured lazily, pressing a kiss to the side of Kanae’s neck, before reaching for a cup of coffee and handing it to him.

“Of course there were.” Kanae shrugged, speaking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “In old families like Rosewalds, there was always royal blood.” he said, daintily curling his fingers around the coffee cup, and taking a sip.

“That would explain much.” Kaneki chuckled, which caused the young ghoul to open his eyes and glare at him.

“What do you mean?” he huffed.

“I mean that we need bigger bathtub.” the half ghoul replied innocently.

“Oh don’t be such a meanie.” Kanae took his legs from Kaneki’s lap, and he leaned towards him as if to give him an apologetic kiss.

But when Kaneki leaned closer to receive it, Kanae’s fingers gracefully hit the water, splashing it into Kaneki’s face, along with some bubbles that clung to his chin. The boy stuck out his tongue at him, and quickly leaned back against Tsukiyama, to seek asylum from Kaneki’s possible revenge.

Defeated, Kaneki pulled Kanae’s feet back onto his lap, and started kneading them with his thumbs, massaging them. Closing his eyes again, the boy relaxed, purring contently. Tsukiyama joined in, starting to rub his shoulders, every now and then pressing a kiss to his damp, smooth skin.

If he will keep going like this, they would need another bath soon...

Kanae loved everything about this. He loved being the centre of attention, loved being pampered, and cared for, and to have both of them close, to smell them, and touch them, and kiss them and being loved...

  
_Ich liebe euch._

 

THE END ~ ♡


End file.
